Naruto's Revenge
by GuiltySorrow
Summary: Funny one shot. Contains SasuNaru. Made for fun and out of that abomination they call 'music' sung by a troll "Friday" by Rebecca Black  im sorry if you like her, it's just my opinon


Naruto was sitting at home in his bedroom surfing the web while his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. "Yo, you gonna play or not?" Kiba yelled over the online yelling and cursing they were getting for kicking the other team's ass. "Yeah, Naruto, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Chouji grunted as he dodged yet ANOTHER grenade that almost blew up in his character's face. "Ah, yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, dog breath, and I'll keep my on," Naruto mumbled, spinning around in his office chair while his facebook page started to load. "OH GOD Naruto! I'm playing a game here, don't give me those images," Kiba coughed. "Not my fault your a pervert!" the blonde grinned widely in reply.

"Eh, Naruto?" Naruto stopped his spinning abruptly and stared down at Shikamaru's lifeless body. He didn't quite understand HOW the others managed to get him to stay up to play since he was so lazy. "Can I use your computer for a second?" he asked. Naruto saw him turn his head slightly back toward Naruto who could've SWORN he saw murder intent in his eyes. "Uh, sure... What site do you want to pull up?" "Youtube." "Damnit, this can't be good," all the others in the room simultaneously thought together.

Nonetheless, Naruto pulled Youtube up and moved out of Shikamaru's way as he started to look for the video he intended to show them. Both boys jumped at the sudden cry of Kiba. "Damnit, we LOST! I can't believe I lost! This is all your guys fault!" "Why are you pointing at me?" Naruto defended. "Because you HAD to say something that sounded even remotely perverted while I was playing a DEATH battle..." Naruto rolled his eyes as Shikamaru turned around with a wide smirk on his face. He motioned all the guys to get up since their game had ended to come watch the video. If only they knew they were about to be mind fucked they would've done whatever it took to get out of the room...

Their eyes first wondered to the title as the beginning of a music video started up before Shikamaru put it on full screen. "Friday by Rebecca Black...? Who the hell is that?" Kiba asked. "Shhh!" Chouji elbowed him in the ribs. It started out with an okay beat. Naruto couldn't say he enjoyed it, but then again, this wasn't his usual music. An almost emotionless, over-autotuned sound filled all their ears, and everyone put their hands to their ears. "What the hell IS this, pinapple head! It's makin my brain rattle!" Kiba grimaced. Shikamaru squinted his eyes at Kiba while he put in some ear plugs. "What brain?" he smirked. Kiba WAS going to retort back with yet another insult like always because he always had to have the last word, but was stopped when he started to listen to the words the 'troll' was singing. "This is retarded... Why is she having a mid-life crisis about where to SIT?" Chouji looked like he was going to vomit. Naruto couldn't take his eyes away despite what he REALLY wanted to do. "Is he even OLD enough to drive... he looks like a freakin 13 year old..." Kiba commented. After the video kept running until a certain part, they were speechless, thinking all sorts of things. "We so excited... Tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwards... I be Rebecca Black..." The voice of the girl supposedly 'singing' said.

Near the end of the video, Kiba kept yelling "We get it! IT'S FUCKIN FRIDAY!" Naruto couldn't stop twitching at the stupidity at how much worse society had come to. "The worst part is, I still can't tell you who's worse, Justin Bieber or her..." Shikamaru commented when the 'music' was over, and his ear plugs were out of his ears. "Why on EARTH did you make us watch that? I threw up a little bit!" Chouji was still dumbfounded. They watched as they black haired teen slowly got up and put his hands in his pockets, awaiting his answer. "Karma's a bitch, huh?" he chuckled at their confused expressions. "It's elementary, dear idiot, which you have seemed to have failed, eh? Revenge really IS the sweetest thing..."

A couple of days had passed since that weekend had occured, and after Naruto was finally relieved that the whole ordeal was over, and in the end, all he could think about was what Shikamaru had said. 'Revenge really IS the sweetest thing..." Sasuke and Naruto have been having a huge all-out-war-thing at their place which has lasted for weeks. Naruto had been meaning to get his revenge on Sasuke from what he did to him last for weeks, and thanks to Shika, he knew what he was going to do. He couldn't help but smile widely as he parked his car and walked up toward their apartment. Being apart of the Uchiha family had it's quirks, he had to admit. They had, hands-down, the best suite in the WHOLE apartment. They were at the very top of the sixth floor, and Sasuke managed to get a downstairs installed inside.

"I'm home!" Naruto called, but recieved no response. "Hmm," Naruto thought and shrugged as he took off his shoes and hung his coat up in the closet. He walked into the kitchen, expecting Sasuke to be there making dinner, but their was no site of his raven. He then walked into his bedroom, and Sasuke was in the bed under the covers and reading a book with his reading glasses. Naruto gave him a small smile and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hn," Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes on his book. "You okay?" On the bedside table, there was some medicine tablets and ice water. "I'm sick." "How can you say that so blankly! Did you take any soup? You should be asleep!" "Naruto, I'm fine!" Sasuke barked back, his voice sounding hoarse. Naruto knew then he should back down, then it hit him. Now or never.

"Well, if you insist..." Naruto replied and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke looked up from his book surprised the blonde didn't fight him like he usually did. When Naruto walked back in the room, the medicine and half the water was gone and the raven stopped reading. "Well, you don't have to worry about dinner, I already ate," Naruto reassured Sasuke making sure he didn't get up and do anything. "Glutton," Sasuke leaned and whispered into Naruto's ear which he started to lick and suck. Naruto swallowed roughly, not quite finding the saliva he needed, and blushed. No! He couldn't get side tracked like this! He had to pull this off, and THIS time to stop, Naruto had an excuse.

Sasuke backed away from Naruto's head and looked at him, his eyes glazed with lust. "Damn him..." Naruto thought as he slowly stumbled from the bed and started to walk toward the bedroom's door. "Not tonight, not when you're sick... I'm going to go make you some soup, kay?" He walked out of the room quickly to escape the death glare he was recieving.

After Sasuke had finished his soup, despite his protests, Naruto walked out the room again to dump the dishes in the sink. He knew Sasuke hated when he did that, so he couldn't help but smile when he thought about what punishment he would recieve later for it. He then went into the living room and took out his laptop and charger from his bag. Back in the room, Sasuke was waiting to see what SO important that Naruto had been talking about while he was eating. Shortly afterwards, Naruto was sitting upright with Sasuke on the bed, the video already on full screen, so you couldn't read the title.

Naruto hit play, and already from the beat of the music, Sasuke thought his ears were bleeding. He wanted to yell at the dobe, but he didn't want to screw up his voice even worse than it already was. He noticed Naruto wasn't watching the video but him. "What?" "Nothing..." he let his eyes wander back to the video, but he strangely didn't turn his head at the screen. Sasuke looked back at the video and thought he lost all his brain cells after the next few seconds came on. Sasuke leaned over to pause it, but Naruto's hand stopped him. "Just wait till it's over," he said. "Naruto, I'm DYING over here. You KNOW I hate this kind of stuff, but this is just as ridiculous as that Bieber kid; heck, I think this person is worse!" Sasuke struggled saying it, no thanks to his stupid throat.

After the antagonizing moment was over, Sasuke couldn't SAY anything than he already muttered during the video. He snapped the computer screen closed as Naruto slyly took out his ear plugs and watched his lover start to walk out of the room with his laptop. Naruto silently slid out of bed and followed him. He heard the front door open, but no closing sounds. Naruto stood a couple of feet away from Sasuke as he watched Sasuke throw his laptop down over the rail. He gaped as his awesome laptop fell, which seemed like someone put it on slow motion JUST for Naruto, and he saw it cave in, and smash to pieces.

Sasuke then turned around and walked past Naruto and back into the apartment which Naruto followed depressed, but he was stopped by running into Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto and clutched onto the sides of the blonde's arms while looking down at their feet. "Here it comes..." Naruto winced and prepared to get hit, but nothing came. "Naruto, what day is it?" "Um, what?" "What DAY is it?" he asked louder, his voice suddenly rushing back to him, and he could speak better without any pain. "Um... Wednesday...I think... wait, no, Tuesday," He stuttered confused. "Thank god..." Sasuke felt relieved hearing those words. "Now, you DO know you are getting punishment for that, right? That physically scarred and hurt me to sit through that..." "Um, are you going to count the dirty dishes in the kitchen...?" Naruto squeaked. "Hell no, THAT can wait till another time..." Sasuke's face was filled with torture and rape in mind, it just made Naruto want to run away and take a vacation to hell. But, hey, he DID expect this, right? Hell yes, of course he did. "Damn him..." Naruto thought as he felt his hands get handcuffed and eyes get blindfolded. "We're going downstairs..." He didn't have to see the sadistic smirk on Sasuke's face, he could HEAR it perfectly clear.

"Please not downstairs, Sasuke! We have work tomorrow!" Naruto whined in the cutest voice he could muster at this point. "No, YOU have work tomorrow, I'm taking off due to my sickness..." "Damn you, teme!" Sasuke chuckled as he watched the blonde squirm and put ducktape on his mouth. They were enveloped by darkness as they descended down the stairs, and later, the cry of a lifetime that split through Naruto's mixture of pain and pleasure could then later be heard of all downtown Japan... including the rest of the whole world.

(Just incase you wondering why they could be supposedly be heard from the rest of the whole world, Shikamaru had agreed to help Sasuke get revenge on Naruto before this even occured by setting cameras at every angle imaginable in the whole room. The video was bring copied and live streamed from Shikamaru's computer, which of course, he sold to become even MORE of a rich bastard then he already was! :D)


End file.
